


You belong       with me

by Miss_kiddway (iwannadream)



Series: Everything is permitted [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadream/pseuds/Miss_kiddway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Kenway and his new quartermaster,Mary Read,are sailing to the Tulum as Mary says that they have something very important  to do there. Edward has only one question:"What is that important to make them change course from Great Inagua to Tulum?" </p><p>(Kinda inspired by my Favourite song 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong       with me

**Author's Note:**

> So as I promised,here is a sequel to my first 'story' «A new beginning». I hope you will all like it,and I also hope I didn't make Mary to soft.

I was standing on decks of _Jackdaw_ ,watching endless sea as we sailed to Tulum. I know Edward still didn't understand why were we going there,but I was sure he was going to understand when we arrive. 

Lucky for me,Edward didn't say a Word. He was unusally silent,and sometimes It Even seemed like He's not breathing. From time to time he sighed,Like he was remembering something. 

_Does he still love Caroline? Did he really forget her. What if they have a Child?_

I never actually cared,but after what happend yesterday,I felt like I needed to know. 

"Kenway,Did Caroline really left you? Forever?",I asked through whisper. "I don't know. I Guess she Did." His voice was,kinda... sad. 

"You will never forget her,will you?" He looked cautiously at me. "Why do you want to know? Not like I'll see her ever again." 

"Oh,c'mon Edward. Of course you'll see her again. I'm sure she's waitin' for ya.She...loves ya." He just shook his head And Fell silent.

_Why did you have to ask about his wife,Mary? You knew he still loves her. Yesterday,he was just piss drank. He didn't mean what he said. Ah Tabai is right,true love exist only in family. In the brotherhood._

"Do you remember what happend last night?",Kenway asked some time later. I just sighed,as I remembered feeling of his lips on mine. "Have I done something wrong."

"Nay,we just were drinkin' on beach until dawn and then I went back on mah ship to take my stuff." I was always such a liar. "Now if you excuse me,I'd like to be alone for a little bit of time. If you need me,I'll be sitting on a flagpole." 

He simply nodded and I climbed up to the top of _Jackdaw_. I sat near the black flag and watched fully risen sun. Hot day it was,but I felt like storm is coming. _We should be at Jucatan before sunset. Hope before storm,too._

I closed my eyes once again remembering everything. I should forget it. Not like I wanted it to happen,but it was such a good feeling,Edward's lips on mine. *sighs* I guessed I would not forget it anytime soon.

As I opend my eyes again, Edward's flag caressed my face. I finally found out something which made me breath easier. On black flag,around Jolly Roger,was Assassins' symbol. I didn't even know that Kenway put it on. 

I gently put my fingers on a flag as I heard Kenway's voice. "You like our new flag,Kidd? Put it this morning while you were still on your ship.",he said. _Our?_ Maybe he wasn't such an arse as I thought. "Aye. It's a pretty nice thing."

Next few hours passed slowly and silent. I was still on flagpole as Tulum appeared on the horizon. I could finally see those beautiful woods again,and was so thankfull for it. As we sailed closer I could see my friends' ships guarding the entrance to the city. For second my look fell on Edward. He was clearly uncomfortable for being here,but he didn't protest as he didn't want to insult me. Parhaps I should have told him why were we there,but...I didn't. 

"You know Jim,I don't like being around here as Ah Tabai said that I'm not welcome here. Let's do what we came for fast,and then even faster sail away,shall we?"

"Aye,aye Captain. After our job here is done, I'm sure ye will feel here like it's yer new home.",I said with wink,as I pushed myself off of flagpole using a hook. After seconds I found myself standing right where I was meant to stay,at quartermaster's place. 

As we docked at Tulum's habour I could hear assassins' whispers. Most of them were about Edward and me,and most of them weren't very nice. I decided to ignore them as long as I could. I was sure Edward heard but ignored them,as well.

"Jim! You are back!",said familliar voice. "It's good to see you too,Mentor. Is everything ready?" he nodded and I truned around to face Edward. 

"I don't like that look on your face,Jim. Is there something I need to know or do?" I gave him smirk. His disknowledge of something this imprtant for him really amused me. "I s'pose we sould talk for a while. Let's take a walk,shall we? Mentor,please make everyone ready,we'll be back within hour."

***

"So Jim,what was that for? Your 'Mentor' seemed a little odd for me. Not keeping secrets from me,are you mate?",Edward asked me as he sat beside me on the top of one tree. "Not very well. I wanted to tell you,but didn't know how. So,I just took you here with me,hoping you will say 'yes'. "

"For Christ's sake _Mary_ ,you are not proposing me,are you?" Yup,he was still good old Edward,but he was slowly changing himself. He'd make just fine assassin,I was sure. "Jaysus,Edward,of course not. I'm asking you to-..." "Join the assassins?" 

How did he know? I clearly didn't tell him. "Aye. Mentor said that you are slowly becoming a better man. Yer not Fully ready yet,but we are sure you'll be a good assassin. He also said that yer no more King of fools. So,will you join us?" He didn't think for long before saying:"Aye. It will be honor to be one of you. I actually thought about joining but wanted to see what your Mentor and you think about it."

"Really? Mate,you just made my day much better. I thought it would be much harder to convice ya. I s'pose I should thank you." Edward gave me a wink,before we both headed back to center of Tulum.

***

"Mentor,he is ready. He can finally bacome one of us.",I shouted as we walked into the city. Some young assassins were clearly jealous of Edward. He didn't spend a week with us before joining,and I'm sure I heard some of them (mostly ones who knew my secret) whispering something about myself being Edward's whore.

"Are you sure you want this,captain Kenway?",asked Ah Tabai,calmly as always. Kenway looked at me with smirk and then turned back to Tabai. "Yes, _Mentor_." He gave me small smile as he said that. I couldn't help but think how perfect word 'mentor' sounds in his mouth.  
"Alright then.",Ah Tabai said and ceremony started. 

I was so proud of Edward. And I was so proud of myself. I knew he'd become a better man,'cause he had something. He still had to work on himself,and with my help,I was sure he'd do it just fine.

"...We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins.",I could hear Ah Tabai's voice. "Nothing is true... Everything is permitted. Edward Kenway,do you swear you'll be serving us for everyone's good not to your own selfish desires?" "I do." "Do you swear you'll never betray our order?",as Ah Tabai said so,one of the older assassins shouted:"Betray our order **again**?" Even though he was way much older then myself,I shot him a glare,so he quickly calmed down.

"Once again,Captain Edward Kenway do you swear you won't betray our order?",Ah Tabai asked again. "I do." Edward was calm,like old assassin didn't say a word. " Then one more final touch." 

I rememberd moment when they put assassins' sign on my finger. I've still got chills as they put sign on Edward's ring finger. He was still calm,as nothing hurtfull was happening. "Welcome to the order,brother. You finally found the right way. And _never_ forget who believed in you when no one else did." Ah Tabai gave me small smile as he said that.

Edward truned around and looked me in the eyes. 

**Edward's pov**

She was looking at me with her wild brown eyes. As always,she looked beautiful. Her locks were waving in hot breeze as she tried to keep them tied in bandana. I guessed she was proud of myself,Although she should have been more proud of herself 'cause she showed me right way and made me do this. 

_If you only knew the truth Mary. If you only knew._

**Edward's pov ends.**

I felt other assassins' eyes on me,as Edward sent me a _big_ smile. I didn't really care about them,but I felt uncomfortable as he gave me such lovely smile in front of everyone. "I suppose it's time,Jim. You should tell everyone now. Break their bad toughts. Tell them _the truth_." I sighed as Ah Tabai said this. I wasn't ready to tell my secret to all the assassins, especially now when I was sure that women were jealous of me and men jealous of Edward. Suddenly I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. "You can do this,Jimmy girl. I know you can." I felt like a kid when he said that. Like girl whose first love-. Wait,did I say first love? No,I meant best friend. Yes,like girl whose best friend tried and managed to help.

I sighed and walked to center of ceremonial floor. I just hated the look on faces of assassins. They looked like they were waiting for me to say that I'm sorry because I got Edward here. Of course I wasn't sorry for bringing him here or making him assaasin.

I sighed again and tried to be as calm as possible. "Ok. So,most of you think I'm James Kidd,bastard son of Late Wiliam Kidd,but...I'm not. I do feel like Kidd most days,but I'm actually Mary Read,and as you are able to see I am a woman." I slowly tied of my bandana and unsheathed my hidden blade as I thrusted it in my finger just enough to make it bloody a bit. Then I put some of blood on my lips. As final touch,I unbuttoned first few buttons of my shirt letting everyone see tattoo on my chest.

I could hear men sigh as they saw the most beautiful thing on the world. Was I really _that attractive_? With small smile I turned to Edward. Yes,he was jealous. I was able to see it,although he tried so hard to hide it.

_Wait wait wait. Wait. Edward ** _should not_** be jealous. No,that's not right. He has his beautiful wife,and he is just my Best mate. I don't want it to change,and I'm sure he doesn't either. At least I hope he doesn't._

"So,if this was all I had to do,May we go to my hut?" Edward was slightly shocked when I said 'We go to my hut',and...he wasn't the only one. One Assassin,his name is something like,um...Peter,(I think) gave me pretty shocked look,as he wanted me to take _him_ with myself. I just rolled my eyes and gave Edward a wink. I headed to one of the bestly hidden huts on the Island. Kenway was silent,which was weird 'cause he'd usually be complaining about so much climbing and Running. From time to time it seemed like He's not following me. I didn't Feel him,nor I could hear him or see him using my Eagles Vision. It seemed like he practised stalking,and he became very good in it.

As we walked into the hut,Edward loudly shut the door. "Kinda angry,are ya?",I asked and gave him amused smirk. "No,not angry,just..." "Jealous?"

"For God's sake,Mary,why would I be jealous? I just worry about you. When you releved yourself as a woman,well,I didn't like the look on men's face. They looked like...like they want you...in their bed. I knew you'd never let them have you there, so they could think about... You know..." 

"I know Exactly what you are talking about mate. But you and I, we're going to sail off in the Morning,and then, you'll have nothing to be worried of. Unless _you_ think about raping me,too?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and softly said :''Why would I think about it? I'm a married man." "A Married man who is wrappin' his arms around mah waist? Who is takin' another whore with himself every night?"

"No a married man who fell in love with his best mate." „Really? Well,I must say I am sorry for Adé. " He was like a ...surprised by my comment. ''Ad-é... He is...not who I meant,Kidd. ",he muttered as he slowly reached my cheek. He gently stroke it as he said:”I meant you. I fell in love with... _you_." 

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. To kiss him or to punch him? Memories from the last night ran through my mind. The feeling that I wanted and tried so hard to forget ran too. At the end I found myself slapping him so hard in face and then running out of my hut,feeling twisted,mad with him and so in love with him; Sad and happy;Hurt and loved all at the same time.

**Edward's pov**

I stood alone in her hut. Feeling of her slap was still on my face but it was nothing comparing to pain in my heart. Now I was sure I made some big mistake last night,but I still couldn't remember a thing. The last thing I could remember was me asking her to be my first mate and then everything went blurry.

Finally I managed to set all my thoughts on one thing: How to make Mary happy. I walked out of her 'home' and found one of the assasin stalking around there. "Hey,mate! Wha're you doing here? Need anything?",I asked giving him very suspicious look. "No...I-I...Actually I was practising. Yes,practising."

Now I became even more suspicious. I rose one of my brows and darkly said:"I know you from somewhere. What's your name?" "It is Peter,sir. Peter McPhilips." "Oh you're young McPhilips,then. Miss Read told me about you." "Mi-miss Read talked about me?" I was kinda bored by this guy so I simply said 'Yes' before he almost fell onto his knees looking very happy 'cause Mary noticed him. "Seems like you're pretty interested in Mary,huh?",I asked, slowly getting mad. _Very_ Mad,actually. "No,sir. She,er,was my mentor. Yes,mentor."

Even though I tell lies,er, sometimes,liars like this guy were getting on my nerves. I rolled my eyes and turned to the way which I guessed Mary took. As I was walking past the Mayan Temple in the middle of the Tulum,I saw Ah Tabai talking to one of his newest assassins. I supossed he would know where my best mate was,so I walked to him. "I'm sorry for annoying you,Mentor,but do you know where Miss Read is?",I asked as he showed the assassin that it would be better if he leaves. The young one did as Ah Tabai 'asked',and then Ah Tabai finally gave me answer. "I thought she is with you,Captain Kenway.",he said, "But if she is not,I suppose she is under the big palm on the east shore. Did you two argue about anything?"

I guess my face went red when I said:"Not very well. I just said something she didn't like, she slapped me in the face and ran out of hut. I still don't understand why my words upsetted her so much." Ah Tabai sighed. He was no more calm or comfortable. "You didn't talk about love,did you Edward?" 

_What the hell? How did he know?_

"Ah,I did,actually. I told her how I feel about her and she got upset. But I really love her. I swear I do." In a moment,his eyes seemed brighter,like they are sparkling,and he looked calmer than anytime before,but it was just for a few seconds. 

"Mary was married before,you know. She loved Jim so much and he was first man who found out her real gender. They were young and whole life was in front of them. But it was before Pirates boarded on their ship. James was one who fought hardest,because he had wife and _child_. And he was the first one who fell. The pirates then spared only 3 lives. One was quartermaster of Mary's ship,one was baby and one was Mary. That's when she became James Kidd."

I was kinda shocked with this revelation. "What happend to Mary's child?",I asked,trying not to sound upset. "They killed her. In front of Read. The baby was crying and they were annoyed by it,so they just threw baby in the ocean." 

"From now on,I love Mary even more. And I'll try as hard as possible to make a good life for her." Ah Tabai nodded as he said:"You are good man,Captain Kenway. You are good enough for Mary,and you have to know that rare are. Now,I guess Mary is waiting for you." 

I gave him small smile. "I won't let you down Mentor. Thank you." As he nodded I turned around and headed to the east beach. Mary was exactly where Ah Tabai said. She didn't look upset anymore,more like she was thinking about something important. I sighed and sat beside her.

"Care for a bit of company?"

 **Edward's pov ends**

There he was sitting besides me. His hand was gently stroking mine,as he looked softly in my eyes. "I'm sorry Mary,",he said and I think he really meant it,",but I couldn't help falling in love with you."

I smiled.While I was sitting here, I relized how much I loved him. God,I hated myself for loving him that much,but I couldn't change my feelings. "I was marri'd before,ya k-..." Even before I could finish, he said:"I know. Ah Tabai told me about you,Jim and...baby. I am really sorry Mary." I hated look of pitty on his face. For years I tried to hide my story,hide my pain,and there he was now,knowing everything and giving me that look full of pitty.

"Don't look at me like that Kenway.Life doesn't stop when you lose someone you love,ya know. Which means, If I lost my first love, doesn't mean I will love never again And maybe I already love someone.",I said with blink in my eyes. "Is that so? Well, I hope it's not McPhilips guy,'cause I wouldn't let him stay on my ship." I smiled to him and said :"No,it's not Peter. It's someone who is already on yer ship. Someone who gave name to yer ship."

"Adé? I'm gonna tease him to the end of my life.",He said like he was completely serious. But he wasn't. Seconds after that,he wrpped arm around me and kissed my forehead. "You belong with me,Mary.",he whispered in my ear and I felt exactly like I was feeling with James again,maybe even better now. I wanted to say 'No, _you_ belong with _meh_ ',but suddenly memories of last night ran in my head, again. I lightly jumped on my feet and replied him very slowly. "Ya said ya love me yesterday,too,and then you pretended like nothing have happend. Yeah,you were drunk but hey,you surely learnt how to keep mouth shut while ya are drunk." 

He looked surprised but managed to stood up and stand infront of me. Then he gently took my hand and softly pressed kiss on it. I never was kind of women who you could buy with money or with few kisses and compliments,but even that little kiss made me angry no more. "I really forgot last night. Everything is so blurry for me. Only thing I can clearly remember is me asking you to be my first mate." 

In his eyes I saw straightforwardness. For first time in my whole life I was sure he wasn't lying. "You should know",he cotinued,"that if I yesterday said that I love you ,then I really meant it, 'cause drunken lips don't lie." 

I gave him a smirk. ''Look who got some wisdom. Ya know,you didn't just say you love me." "Is that so? Then what else have I done?" I hesitated,like he didn't have to know,even though we were talking about something what he has done. 

At the end,I found myself sighing and sitting with my back on palm tree again. "Well,Kenway,you kissed meh,but it's kinda not important for me 'cause you kissed many other girls." He sat beside me and once again took my hand. "But you are not like other girls,I'm sure you know it." 

I nodded and whispered in his ear:"I know. As you said, I belong with you." He softly pressed kiss on my lips. It wasn't wild kiss as it was before. No,now it was one very soft and full-of-love kiss. I dreamt about this for so long. _So long._ As it began to rain,we were still kissing. It seemed like palm tree was hiding us from rain,as I didn't feel a drop of rain on my body. That was one of reasons why our kiss lasted for so long. Once again,I was sure I was not goin' to forget sweet moments with Edward anytime soon,but now I was sure I didn't want to forget. 

_You belong with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are most appreciated ❤.


End file.
